


Haunted Hunting

by Lupinette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinette/pseuds/Lupinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En cette époque troublée, une jeune sorcière tente de s'extirper de ses problèmes en se jetant à corps perdu dans la guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Remerciements: Cette histoire ne serait rien et certainement pas ce qu'elle est à présent sans les précieux conseils de ma beta-reader Loufoca! Vous pouvez la remercier tout autant que moi d'avoir rendu cette histoire lisible et surtout compréhensible! Quant à moi je la remercie de m'avoir donné la motivation d'avancer et de faire de cette fic une véritable histoire et non pas une simple romance.
> 
> Note importante: Ceci est une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif aux trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter. Je ne détaillerai pas en quoi ces trois derniers tomes diffèrent des originaux, car je me situe après pour la grosse majorité de l'histoire. Sachez que le premier chapitre se passe en janvier 1998, à savoir au milieu de l'année scolaire du tome 7, et que les indices temporels donnés par la suite s'y référeront. Vous noterez sans difficulté que Sirius n'est pas mort. Vous voilà situés pour bien commencer votre lecture, je vous souhaite qu'elle soit bonne.

**Haunted Hunting**

 

**Chapitre 1 – Première entente**

 

« - Allez, viens, on va s'amuser ! »  
« - Non, non, et non ! Je sais que tu ne veux rien entendre, mais ma réponse restera la même ! »

 

Elle le toisa. Il lui rendit un regard taquin assorti d'un sourire qui laissait entendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté de le suivre. Elle soupira.

 

« - Sirius, tu n'es pas drôle. Je n'ai pas envie... »

 

Elle s'allongea dans le canapé et posa un coussin sur son ventre.

 

« - Ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas envie ! » répliqua alors Sirius. « Erika, il est temps de te secouer, ou tu vas mal finir... »  
« - Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? » murmura-t-elle.

 

Il s'agenouilla près du canapé et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

 

« - Ça changerait quelque chose pour moi... »

 

Il la regarda avec cet air de chien battu taciturne qu'elle lui connaissait trop bien. Elle retira vivement sa main et se redressa.

 

« - C'est bon, d'accord, je viens ! »  
« - Aaaah ! »  
« - Mais je te préviens, à la moindre chose qui me contrariera, je transplanerai ! »

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

« - Tu es persuadée que ça ne te plaira pas... Laisse-toi bercer, pour une fois... »  
« - Je devrais, peut-être... »

 

Elle avait presque dit cela plutôt pour tenter de s'en convaincre que pour acquiescer...

 

§***§

 

« - Tu es incompréhensible ! »

 

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« - Peux-tu me dire en quoi, cette fois ? »  
« - C'est grâce à toi, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ? »  
« - Sirius, tu sais très bien que les rassemblements ne m'intéressent pas... »  
« - Mais c'est l'occasion de se détendre ! »

 

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils.

 

« - Il me semble que tu insistes beaucoup pour une simple fête de l'Ordre... »

 

Sirius prit cet air détaché qu'il arborait toujours quand il voulait brouiller les pistes.

 

« - Tu ne dois pas t'isoler quand tu n'es pas en mission, » déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement professoral.

 

Remus savait qu'il y avait tout autre chose, mais quant à dire quoi... Ce n'était pas son anniversaire, les membres féminins de l'Ordre étaient soit en couple, soit pas intéressées, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement... Non, il ne voyait pas.

 

« - Je ne suis pas isolé, tu viens squatter régulièrement chez moi... »

 

La mine de Sirius s'assombrit.

 

« - Je m'ennuie... »  
« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Remus, intrigué et inquiet par l'attitude de son ami.

 

Sirius répondit d'un ton lointain.

 

« - Il y a des fois où cette baraque est pleine de fantômes... »

 

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

 

« - Très bien. On se changera les idées tous les deux à cette fichue fête, si ça te fait plaisir. »

 

Le visage de son ami s'éclaira.

 

« - Ah, parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il.

 

Malgré la lueur de triomphe qui brillait dans les yeux de Sirius, Remus y voyait encore le résidu du mal-être qu'il avait évoqué. La maison n'en était pas la seule responsable, il en était persuadé, même si Sirius lui servait toujours cette excuse. Si ç'avait été le cas, le ressenti de son ami n'aurait pas évolué si fort au cours de ces derniers mois. Et cela n'aurait pas suffi à motiver Sirius à venir le déterrer de sa propre spirale de douleur. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Sirius n'était pas homme à se confier. Il lui faudrait donc découvrir seul de quoi il retournait. Et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était encore de passer un peu plus souvent au QG.

 

§***§

 

« - Tiens, bois ça, ça va te détendre, tu sembles un peu à cran... »  
« - Non, je... »  
« - Arrête, Erika, ça ne va rien te faire de mal, tire un trait. »

 

Et tandis qu'il cherchait son regard, elle soupira et prit le verre de bièreaubeurre, avec la ferme intention de ne pas le boire. Au moins, la laisserait-il tranquille pour le reste de la soirée sur ce point.

 

« - Ah, » dit alors Sirius, « voilà quelqu'un que je voulais te présenter... »  
« - Je ne m'en serais pas doutée... »

 

Il ne releva pas la remarque et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce. Elle lui emboîta le pas sans grande conviction. L'homme qui venait d'entrer devait être grand, bien qu'il se tînt voûté. Il avait l'air fatigué et plutôt triste. Sans être négligé, son maintien était celui d'un homme las. Elle croisa son regard... et ne put s'en décrocher. Elle y trouva une étrange tristesse, de celles qui vous marquent au fer rouge. Et l'écho qu'elle faisait avec son propre mal-être était des plus troublants.

 

Sirius s'approcha de lui et ils se donnèrent l'accolade, comme des frères qui ne se sont pas vus depuis un moment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sirius la désigna.

 

« - Remus, je te présente Erika Stewart, » dit-il, puis, en se tournant vers elle, « Erika, je te présente Remus Lupin. »

 

Ils se firent face et se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. En silence.

 

« - J'arrive, » dit soudain Sirius.

 

Et il les planta sans davantage d'information. Erika soupira.

 

« - Je suis navré, » dit Remus, « je ne veux pas vous importuner. »

 

Elle haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire désolé.

 

« - Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, » répondit-elle.  
« - Ah. »

 

Un silence.

 

« - Cela fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? » ajouta-t-il.  
« - Un petit moment. »

 

Un nouveau silence.

 

« - Et vous ? » continua-t-elle alors.  
« - Depuis Poudlard. »

 

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

 

« - Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle malgré elle. « Vous êtes Lunard ? »

 

Il fronça les sourcils, soudain méfiant.

 

« Il vous a parlé de moi de cette manière ? »

 

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir fait le lien à voix haute. Mais c'était de la faute de Sirius, il aurait dû le présenter correctement. À son grand étonnement, cependant, Remus se détendit un peu.

 

« -Venez, » proposa-t-il, « nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter autour d'une table. »  
« - Oui, c'est une bonne idée, » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

 

Il désigna une petite table isolée du reste des convives et lui présenta l'un des sièges avec galanterie. Quand ils furent tous deux installés, il lui demanda :

 

« - Comment avez-vous fait la connaissance de Patmol ? »

 

Elle sourit à la mention du surnom de son ami.

 

« - Totalement par hasard, » avoua-t-elle. « Nous nous sommes bousculés l'un l'autre et nous sommes soutenus respectivement que c'était à l'autre de présenter des excuses. »  
« - Typique, » commenta-t-il en attrapant un verre de bièreaubeurre de passage sur un plateau.  
« - Je l'ai appris à mes dépends, en effet... »  
« - Et qui a eu raison? »  
« - Personne, et chaque fois que l'un de nous mentionne le sujet, c'est un débat sans fin qui reprend... »  
« - Aurait-il trouvé son maître en votre personne? »

 

Elle le foudroya du regard. Il sourit en se penchant légèrement en arrière, faisant basculer son siège sur deux pieds.

 

« - Ne me regardez pas comme ça, » ajouta-t-il, « je trouve très intéressant que quelqu'un parvienne à lui tenir tête si longtemps... »  
« - Ah vraiment? »

 

Il acquiesça.

 

« - Depuis que Cornedrue n'est plus... »

 

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Erika n'insista pas. Elle savait ce qu'il en était, il n'était pas nécessaire de revenir sur ce point. Cette fichue guerre se terminerait-elle un jour, avec ses légions de morts et disparus? Elle commençait à en douter...

 

« - Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette soirée? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.  
« - Je me suis faite embrigader par Sirius, il tenait absolument à ce que je me change les idées... »  
« - Ah tiens, comme c'est curieux... »  
« - Oui, j'imagine qu'il dit ça à tous ses proches. Mais je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas trop intéressée au sujet de célébration. En fait, j'essayais de passer inaperçue jusqu'à ce qu'il nous présente... »  
« - Ah, vous ne faites pas partie de l'Ordre? »

 

Elle se rembrunit aussitôt. L'Ordre. Exécré par-dessus tout. C'était de la faute de l'Ordre s' _il_ n'était plus en vie. Et Sirius avait réussi à l'amener dans une festivité de l'Ordre. Il allait le payer cher...

 

« - Qu'y a-t-il? J'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé? »  
« - Non, non, ce n'est rien. Et je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre, effectivement. Toutefois, je suis contre Vous-Savez-Qui. »  
« - Ah, et bien, nous fêtons ce soir une sorte de victoire. »

 

Le ton était quelque peu cynique, comme s'il ne croyait pas réellement ce qu'il avançait. Voilà au moins un membre de l'Ordre qui voyait sans doute clair.

 

Sirius choisit ce moment précis pour apparaître.

 

« - Comment allez-vous tous les deux? Vous avez fait connaissance? »

 

Un hochement affirmatif des deux têtes fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

 

« - Vous avez perdu votre langue? »

 

Erika avait décidé de ne plus vraiment lui adresser la parole pour la centaine d'années à venir, alors elle garda le silence. Remus se dévoua.

 

« - Non, Sirius, mais n'aurais-tu pas transgressé un ordre? »

 

La jeune femme comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Il était interdit d'impliquer des non-membres aux réunions de l'Ordre, quel que soit leur propos. Elle fixa son ami avec attention, se demandant par quelle pirouette il allait s'en sortir. Sirius regardait Remus avec un air interrogateur. Puis son regard s'illumina.

 

« - Oh, mais non! Erika devait intégrer l'Ordre il y a peu de temps, elle sait déjà tout, ce n'est pas une transgression... »  
« - Sirius! » s'exclama la jeune femme.  
« - Quoi? » répondit-il d'un air innocent. « Oh, excuse-moi, on m'appelle là-bas... »

 

Le temps qu'elle se retourne pour vérifier ses dires, il avait disparu.

 

« - Je me suis encore faite avoir, » marmonna-t-elle.  
« - Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute, » commenta Remus.

 

Puis le silence retomba. Et dura un long moment. Un silence lourd, tendu. Erika n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aborder le sujet avec un parfait inconnu. Même s'il avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on peut se confier sans crainte. Du coin de l'œil, elle se laissa tenter à l'observer. Il regardait ailleurs. Les yeux dans le vague, en fait. De nouveau, cette énorme tristesse qui transpirait de tout son être. Il donnait presque envie de le réconforter. Sans doute avait-il subi quelque douleur dont on ne se remet pas. Elle soupira doucement. Après tout, pourquoi pas...

 

Elle se racla la gorge. Il lui redonna aussitôt son attention.

 

« - Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'ai finalement pas intégré l'Ordre? » fit-elle avec un sourire penaud.

 

Elle n'était néanmoins pas parvenue à enlever la note d'irritation qui lui pinçait les lèvres lorsqu'elle mentionnait l'Ordre.

 

« - Non, il ne m'appartient pas de vous poser une telle question, quand bien même Sirius ait sciemment parlé de ce détail... »

 

Cet homme était décidément d'une très grande prévenance.

 

« - Mais voulez-vous le savoir? » ajouta-t-elle.

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

« - Vous piquez ma curiosité, mais je maintiens que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le demander. »  
« - Très bien, alors, en effet, il y a quelque temps, j'allais rejoindre vos rangs. Sirius m'avait sondée, et avait jugé que j'étais quelqu'un de sûr, et avant même d'avoir l'aval de vos chefs, il m'a emmenée avec lui en mission... »

 

Elle marqua une courte pause, observant son vis-à-vis. Il acquiesça doucement en silence, son regard montrant qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à autre chose.

 

« - J'étais... enceinte, à ce moment-là, » reprit-elle. « De quatre mois, je n'avais pas de réelle entrave dans mes mouvements. Mais l'incursion ne s'est pas exactement passée comme il était prévu. Il y a eu un échange bref de sorts avant que nous ne prenions la fuite. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas réalisé... »

 

Elle s'arrêta une seconde fois. C'était toujours aussi difficile. Mettre des mots sur l'horreur. Il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de parvenir à le reconnaître. C'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi lui et pas elle aussi? Elle soupira, puis se força à terminer son court récit. Remus n'avait pas dit un mot, attentif, mais discret.

 

« - Alors que nous nous en étions sortis, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été blessée... au ventre... Les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire. J'avais perdu mon fils. »

 

Elle jugea inutile d'ajouter davantage de précision. Il allait de soi que l'Ordre ne l'avait plus du tout intéressée dès lors qu'il était responsable de la mort de son enfant. Après un nouveau moment de silence au milieu du brouhaha de la fête, Remus prit la parole.

 

« - Je comprends votre décision, » dit-il d'un ton doux. « J'ai moi-même failli mettre un terme à ma participation... »

 

Elle garda à son tour le silence. Avait-elle déclenché l'envie de se confier chez cet homme qui semblait si réservé en racontant une part si intime de sa propre vie? Peut-être le fait qu'ils soient de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre permettait-il cette liberté d'expression. Après tout, cette soirée finie, ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Et l'écho à sa tristesse qu'elle avait trouvé en lui était peut-être un sentiment qu'il avait partagé...

 

« - Ma femme était également enceinte quand elle a été mortellement blessée. Notre fils n'en a pas réchappé non plus. J'ai décroché pendant un moment, et Sirius est venu me repêcher... »

 

Et voilà que le silence se réinstallait entre eux. Mais un silence beaucoup plus enveloppant, un peu réconfortant, qui les isolait du reste des gens présents. Pour la première fois depuis cette horrible perte, elle se sentait presque soulagée. Lui, ce Remus, il pouvait vraiment la comprendre. Elle attrapa son verre et vida son contenu de moitié. Il la regarda étonné, puis sourit et l'imita.

 

« - Et quel est votre rôle au sein de cette organisation? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton badin de la conversation.  
« - Et bien, je collecte des informations en ce qui concerne les mouvements des meutes de loups-garous. »  
« - Oh, ce ne doit pas être évident. Individuellement, ce serait comme pour tout sorcier, mais en meute, ils doivent être beaucoup plus organisés... »  
« - Et bien, vous me semblez bien renseignée... » dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
« - Pas tant que ça, ça me semble logique, simplement... »

 

La conversation se développa et dériva sur d'autres sujets. Sans crainte réelle, Erika donna beaucoup de détails sur sa vie, et il lui sembla que Remus en faisait autant. Ils en vinrent même à se tutoyer. Les verres de bièreaubeurre défilèrent. Elle avait oublié combien cette boisson était en fait agréable. Ils buvaient et discutaient tranquillement, sans se soucier des autres convives. Et la nuit passa.

 

§***§

 

Sirius posa trois verres de bièreaubeurre sur la table et s'installa sur une chaise entre ses deux amis. Plongés dans leur conversation, ils le remarquèrent à peine, le remerciant néanmoins pour le verre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était le but recherché. Il les observa en silence. Erika racontait une quelconque anecdote avec force gestes et expressions volubiles et Remus l'écoutait tranquillement en souriant. Ils avaient tous deux le teint rougi et les yeux brillants et, tandis qu'elle parlait, Erika achoppait sur certains mots. Pour une qui ne voulait pas boire...

 

« - Dis-lui, Sirius, il a l'air de ne pas me croire ! » s'écria-t-elle, l'incluant soudain dans leur conversation.  
« - Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! » se défendit Remus.  
« - Non, mais je le vois dans tes yeux ! » répliqua-t-elle.  
« - Je suis juste impressionné qu'il puisse t'arriver autant de choses incroyables... »  
« - Alors, prépare-toi... »

 

Erika repartit dans une nouvelle explication. Il avait bien fait de ne même pas tenter d'intervenir, il préférait l'observer. Si proche de lui et pourtant si étrangère à la fois. Issus du même milieu avec le même genre d'attentes sur les épaules et des parcours tellement différents. Cela avait été une chance et une malédiction de la rencontrer.

 

Il se ressaisit en vidant son verre et se concentra sur ce dont ses amis discutaient et s'invita bientôt lui-même dans la conversation. Quand les verres étaient vides, il se chargeait de les remplir, en se gardant bien de suivre leur rythme. Au train où allaient les choses, Erika et Remus en sauraient autant l'un sur l'autre que lui-même n'en savait sur eux. Tant mieux, de cette façon il ne ferait pas d'impair. Et puis la conversation commença à se tarir.

 

« - Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer, » dit alors Remus.  
« - Ah oui..., » répondit Erika.

 

Sirius détailla Remus qui, se sentant observé, lui rendit son regard.

 

« - Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.  
« - Tu vas rater ton transplanage, » répliqua Sirius. « Dors chez moi. »  
« - Ça c'est gentil, Sirius ! » s'exclama Erika. « Oui, dors lui, Remus ! On pourra encore parler demain, comme ça ! »  
« - Ou plutôt tout à l'heure, » marmonna Sirius dans ses dents, « on est déjà demain... »  
« - Ah bon, tu loges chez lui ? » demanda Remus à Erika en regardant Sirius.  
« - Oui, oui, Sirius s'occupe très bien de moi ! » expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant.

 

Bien que le regard de la jeune femme soit embué d'alcool, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire. Le raclement de gorge de Remus lui fit détourner les yeux.

 

« - D'accord, » dit le lycanthrope. « Pour rester, » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air interrogateur de son ami.  
« - Ah, très bien, allons-y. »

 

Sirius se leva, aussitôt imité par Erika qui perdit l'équilibre et se serait écroulée au sol s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

 

« - Oups, » dit-elle en s'agrippant à lui.

 

Et elle se mit à rire. Il en resta surpris, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il sentit Remus passer dans son dos.

 

« - Tu m'aides ? » lui demanda-t-il en passant le bras droit d'Erika par-dessus ses épaules.  
« - Oh, bien sûr, » répondit son ami en l'imitant avec le bras gauche de la jeune femme.

 

Ils quittèrent le QG et marchèrent dans les rues, ce qui s'avéra plus fastidieux que prévu car Erika n'arrêtait pas de rire et Remus avait lui-même le pas peu sûr.

 

« - Allons dans le salon, » dit-il une fois chez lui.  
« - Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Erika. « On continue la fête ! »

 

Sirius se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté facilement qu'ils la mettent au lit. Ils l'aidèrent à s'affaler dans un canapé avant de s'installer dans celui d'en face. Curieusement, Erika les regardait sans rien dire, sans même sourire. Son entrain semblait s'être envolé dès le moment où elle était entrée dans le salon. Son regard se vida doucement. Les deux hommes se gardèrent bien de parler. Les yeux de la jeune femme finirent par se fermer et son corps sembla épouser la forme du canapé. Sirius la regarda couler vers un profond sommeil sans pouvoir s'en détourner. Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, il se laissa aller dans le fond du canapé. Alors il vit que Remus le fixait avec un petit sourire.

 

« - Quoi ? » aboya-t-il presque, plus sur la défensive qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
« - C'est elle... »  
« - Quoi, elle ? »  
« - Le fantôme que tu fuis si souvent... »

 

Le sourire de Remus s'était effacé. Il avait compris. Sirius fut tenté de nier, mais à quoi bon ? C'était son ami. Alors il garda le silence.

 

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment qui lui parut une éternité.

 

« - Tu l'aimes... »

 

La sentence était tombée. Pas une question, un constat.

 

« - Possible, » répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.  
« - Elle le sait ? »  
« - Elle l'a su, je crois... Mais après l'accident... »  
« - Ah... Que comptes-tu faire ? »  
« - Rien. Elle n'est pas prête. »  
« - Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

 

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il se leva sans un mot, alla chercher deux couvertures dans une armoire de la pièce, en balança une sur Remus et posa l'autre sur un fauteuil. Avec des gestes mesurés, il allongea correctement Erika qui remua à peine, puis il la recouvrit avec la seconde couverture. Enfin il se dirigea vers la porte.

 

« - Où vas-tu ? » demanda Remus.  
« - Repose-toi, » répondit Sirius. « Je ne serai pas long. »

 

§***§

 

Erika tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela semblait impossible. Comme si ses paupières s'étaient collées durant son sommeil. D'ailleurs, quand s'était-elle endormie? Et où, surtout? L'urgence acheva de la réveiller, et elle se redressa d'un coup.

 

« - Ouh, ma tête... » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en se la prenant à deux mains alors qu'une douleur lancinante traversait sa boîte crânienne.  
« - Ah, ça, quand on fait trop la fête... »

 

La voix de Sirius résonna dans sa tête, mi-ironique, mi-inquiète. Elle choisit de ne pas répondre et se rallongea doucement.

 

« - Ça va? » ajouta-t-il.  
« - Pas terriblement bien... »

 

Elle trouvait sa voix détestablement pâteuse. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la fin de la soirée de la veille. Elle se revoyait vaguement attablée avec Remus à discuter à bâtons rompus, mais impossible de se rappeler les derniers faits, et surtout son retour avec Sirius.

 

« - Si ça tourne trop, tu as un vomiseau près du canapé sur lequel tu es, » ajouta son ami.  
« - Je te remercie de ta bienveillance... » rétorqua-t-elle, un peu frustrée.

 

Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux, et tourna doucement la tête vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Sirius, très probablement dans le canapé qui faisait face au sien. Elle vit d'abord une silhouette immobile allongée. Avait-il abusé lui aussi de la boisson? Pourtant sa voix lui avait semblé très claire. Puis la silhouette se précisa. Ce n'était pas Sirius. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais elle voyait bien. Remus, encore endormi, était dans le deuxième canapé du même salon qu'elle. Elle se redressa, complètement cette fois, et vit que Sirius était confortablement installé dans un des trois fauteuils de la pièce, à lire la Gazette.

 

« - Sirius? »  
« - Oui? »  
« - Que s'est-il passé hier? »

 

Il baissa le journal et lui sourit.

 

« - À toi de me le dire, chérie, quand je vous ai retrouvés, vous étiez déjà très bien entamés tous les deux... »

 

Elle baissa la tête.

 

« - Je ne me souviens même pas du moment où tu nous as rejoints... » avoua-t-elle d'un ton contrit.  
« - Oh, bah, j'étais content de vous voir rire tous les deux... »  
« - Ah bon? »  
« - Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un long moment que je n'étais plus parvenu à avoir Remus à la maison, comme tu l'auras remarqué... »

 

Elle hocha la tête. Depuis l'accident, elle n'avait plus délogé de chez son ami. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de retourner chez elle. La chambre était déjà prête pour son arrivée, elle avait tout prévu dès qu'elle avait su que c'était un garçon...

 

« - Mais enfin, qu'y a-t-il? » demanda Sirius, sérieusement inquiet.  
« - Désolée, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 

Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Sans doute un effet secondaire de son débordement de la veille. Il se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'attirer contre lui sans ménagement. Elle se laissa faire. Il veillait toujours tellement bien sur elle.

 

« - Allez, ça va aller, » chuchota-t-il d'un ton rassurant. « Va prendre une douche, un bain, rafraîchis-toi et recouche-toi à l'étage, ça te fera du bien... »  
« - Oui, sans doute. »

 

Elle resta un moment immobile dans ses bras, chassant les dernières larmes de ses yeux, puis se détacha doucement et se leva pour rallier la salle de bain. Tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers doucement, elle entendit deux voix d'homme qui parlaient bas. Remus devait donc être éveillé. Peut-être l'était-il déjà alors qu'elle était encore là. Peu importait.

 

Pour se débarrasser de la désagréable sensation de brouillard qui l'entourait, elle resta un très long moment sous la douche. L'eau qui coulait en cascade sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'enlever tout le malaise qu'elle avait senti à son réveil. Et au fil du temps qui s'écoulait avec l'eau, elle se sentit lasse, les membres aussi lourds que les paupières qui quémandaient l'autorisation de pouvoir rester closes.

 

Dans « sa » chambre, elle s'allongea sur le lit et tira les draps sur elle. Recroquevillée, serrant l'oreiller, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

 

§***§

 

« - Désolée... »

 

Cela faisait un moment que Remus entendait des voix au loin, mais ce mot tomba précisément dans son oreille et le réveilla. Au même moment, la douleur explosa au milieu de son front et irradia dans toute sa tête. Il aurait bien voulu se rendormir pour esquiver cette vilaine gueule de bois, mais un mouvement rapide non loin de lui attira son attention et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

 

« - Allez, ça va aller. »

 

Un chuchotement, mais il reconnut sans peine la voix de Sirius.

 

« - Va prendre une douche, un bain, rafraîchis-toi et recouche-toi à l'étage, ça te fera du bien... »

 

La prévenance inhabituelle de son ami acheva de le réveiller.

 

« - Oui, sans doute... »

 

Une voix féminine. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Erika. C'est avec elle qu'il avait discuté et bu toute la soirée la veille. Peu à peu, les détails lui revinrent. Elle lui avait révélé beaucoup de choses à son propos. Il avait lui-même été très bavard. N'en avait-il pas trop dit, d'ailleurs ? L'amie de Sirius, il serait sans doute amené à la revoir.

 

Un mouvement, quelqu'un quittait la pièce. Des pas légers, ce devait être Erika.

 

« - C'est bon, je t'ai vu bouger, » dit Sirius.

 

Remus soupira. Il avait eu l'espoir, pendant une fraction de seconde, de pouvoir se rendormir, mais son ami ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion.

 

« - Pas ma faute, » maugréa-t-il, gardant toujours les yeux clos.

 

Il fut surpris par la raucité de sa voix. Et la seconde d'après, il prit un coussin sur la tête qui le fit se redresser en sursaut bien malgré lui.

 

« - Deux poids, deux mesures, » dit-il en repoussant le coussin et la couverture avant de s'asseoir.

 

Sirius ne répondit pas et s'affala dans le canapé où avait dormi Erika, puis ferma les yeux. Remus l'observa en essayant de se souvenir de la fin de soirée. Sirius lui avait proposé de venir chez lui pour la nuit. Ils étaient rentrés et avaient investi le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Erika s'était vite endormie. Et il avait découvert ce qui rongeait son ami. Il focalisa son regard sur le visage fermé de Sirius. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, son ami lui dit :

 

« - Erika t'aime bien. Prends soin d'elle. »

 

C'était un ordre, pas une demande. Bien qu'il comprit parfaitement pourquoi, Remus se sentit tout de même vexé. L'alcool sans doute. Il choisit donc la neutralité pour répondre.

 

« - Pourquoi, elle te l'a dit ? »  
« - Non, ça se voit. »  
« - Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il en soupirant, « je ne suis pas intéressé. »  
« - Tu verras. »  
« - Sirius... »  
« - Peu importe. »

 

Remus se tut. Il n'était pas homme à vouloir imposer son point de vue. Surtout face à Sirius. Il se renfonça dans le canapé et réfléchit un moment. Erika était une personne intéressante et il était vrai que sa conversation lui avait beaucoup plu. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une femme pour lui. Elle lui ressemblait trop. Issus de milieux si différents et pourtant une façon de penser tellement similaires.

 

Son mal de tête s'intensifia et il eut soudain l'envie de se claquer la tête dans le mur. Le peu de journée qui restait allait être très long.

 

§***§

 

Quand Erika rouvrit les yeux, elle ne se sentait pas reposée, mais plus aussi fatiguée que lors de son premier éveil. Il faisait sombre dehors. Elle enfila des vêtements simples d'intérieur et descendit au salon. Elle y trouva Remus seul, assis dans un des fauteuils, lisant un ouvrage conséquent.

 

« - Bonsoir, » dit-elle d'une voix un peu cassée.

 

Il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire amène.

 

« - Bonsoir, » répondit-il, la voix tout aussi détériorée. « Bien dormi? »  
« - Pas trop mal, et... toi? »

 

Il haussa un sourcil face à son hésitation, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Après une certaine dose d'alcool, entre étrangers qui ne se reverront plus, le tutoiement avait semblé naturel. Mais à présent, était-ce encore de mise? Elle n'en était plus sûre.

 

« - J'ai connu pire... » fut sa vague réponse.

 

Elle s'assit dans un autre fauteuil, évitant le regard de Remus. Et le silence s'installa entre eux. Il reprit sa lecture et elle s'absorba dans ses pensées, sans éprouver le besoin de parler.

 

Quand il lui adressa de nouveau la parole, elle se rendit compte qu'elle fixait l'encadrement de la porte sans le voir et elle dut se faire violence pour lui donner son attention.

 

« - J'espère ne pas m'être montré trop rébarbatif, hier... »  
« - Oh, non! » s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, « pas du tout... »  
« - Ah... Pourtant tu sembles ne pas avoir apprécié ma conversation... »  
« - Pourquoi? »  
« - Tu ne dis plus rien du tout... »

 

Elle resta interdite un instant.

 

« - C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore bien remise, » dit-elle finalement.  
« - Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça? »

 

Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible de prétendre qu'ils étaient encore des étrangers. Ils en avaient trop dit l'un et l'autre. Elle soupira.

 

« - Très bien. Hier, je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait jamais après la soirée, encore moins dans un cadre privé tel que celui-ci et aussi rapidement. Si je ne dis rien, c'est que j'en ai déjà dit suffisamment pour l'année à venir... »

 

Il garda le silence pendant un certain temps. Peut-être avait-elle été trop directe. Mais au moins, les choses étaient claires.

 

« - Je comprends. Ne pouvons-nous pas, dans ce cas, tirer avantage de la situation? »

 

Elle le regarda sans saisir ce qu'il voulait dire.

 

« - En tirer avantage? Mais comment? »  
« - En arrêtant de prétendre que rien n'a été dit hier, par exemple, et continuer ce qui semble s'annoncer comme une éventuelle amitié... »

 

Elle le fixa de nouveau, totalement interloquée. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il n'était pas homme à se confier aisément et à s'exprimer aussi clairement sur sa volonté en matière de relations. Puis elle se ressaisit.

 

« - Bon, oui, pourquoi pas, » répondit-elle finalement. « Remus? J'ai une question à te poser... »  
« - Je t'écoute, Erika. »  
« - Es-tu un loup-garou? »

 

Il garda le silence à son tour, apparemment surpris.

 

« - Comment...? »  
« - Comment je le sais? Ou plutôt, comment l'ai-je deviné, car Sirius ne m'en a jamais rien dit. Je t'ai écouté, sans doute plus attentivement que ce que tu aurais cru quand tu t'es adressé librement à moi... Je suis désolée. »  
« - Non, ne le sois pas, c'est normal, j'ai effectivement été fort bavard. Mais dis-moi... »  
« - Oui? »  
« - C'était Lucius Malfoy? »

 

Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage. Elle tenta de se remémorer tout ce dont elle avait parlé au cours de cette fichue soirée, mais c'était impossible, l'alcool avait occulté une partie des heures passées à cette petite table.

 

« - Ne le dis à personne, » murmura-t-elle d'un ton contrit, les yeux rivés au sol.

 

Il ne répondit pas. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, certaine d'afficher une expression suppliante malgré elle, blessée d'être ainsi mise à nue, en colère contre elle-même. Une profonde lueur de compréhension dansa dans les yeux de Remus.

 

« - Je te le promets, » dit-il enfin.  
« - Merci. »

 

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Sirius choisit ce moment précis pour réapparaître.

 

« - Remus, tu viens...? Ah, Erika, tu es réveillée, parfait, et bien, vous venez manger? »

 

Il portait un tablier de cuisine et tenait une grande fourchette. Erika jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui le lui rendit au même moment. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

 

« - Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »


End file.
